So far, dynamite has been known as demolishing means for demolishing an object to be demolished such as concrete or rock mass, however, a danger is involved in handling the dynamite.
A demolishing apparatus using discharge impulse, which uses discharge energy, has been proposed in recent years as a way of eliminating such danger.
This demolishing apparatus using discharge impulse comprises a pair of electrodes connected to each other by means of a metal wire, and an energy supply circuit being connected to these electrodes and adapted to supply electrical energy to the metal wire, wherein the metal wire is immersed in a demolishing material (a liquid such as water or a semisolid material is used) filled in a demolishing container (hereinafter referred to simply as "container").
Next, the demolishing method for the aforementioned demolishing apparatus using discharge impulse will be explained. According to the method, the metal wire is immersed in the container filled with a demolishing material, the demolishing container is installed in an installation hole formed in an object to be demolished, the supply circuit is connected to the electrodes, a capacitor installed in this supply circuit is charged with a prescribed quantity of electrical energy, and this electrical energy is supplied to the metal wire for a short time (for example, several dozen .mu.s), that is in other words, electric power is discharged. Whereupon, the metal wire suddenly melts and vaporizes and expands in volume. Following this, the demolishing material also suddenly vaporizes and expands. The volume expansion force of the metal wire is transmitted by this demolishing material, and the sudden volume expansion force of the metal wire and the vaporization and expansion force of the demolishing material act on the walls of the installation hole, for example, in such a manner that the installation hole is pressed outward, thereby demolishing the object to be demolished.
However, with the aforementioned demolishing apparatus, the vaporization and expansion force of the demolishing material filled in the container is used to demolish an object to be demolished, so that resultant physical force such as a shock force cannot be sufficient. Therefore, there are such cases, depending on the kind of object to be demolished, that sufficient demolishing force cannot be obtained, and because of this, further improvement of the demolishing force is desired.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a demolishing apparatus using discharge impulse which is capable of resolving the foregoing problems.